Love at first sight
by BluePixieKimiko
Summary: Sunako gets rejected by the love of her life and falls of a cliff, will she die? My characters are a bit OOC but please read and review I would really appreciate it minna


**Kimiko: Hi hi minna, this is my first time writing a Wallflower fanfic and my characters are a bit OOC okay maybe a lot... oopsy... well this fanfic is written to a friend; Aaliya or Ali as I call her to tell me if I am a good writer cause frankly I don't believe in myself a lot... it's just a short one-shot that I thought would be really cute to write. I made my entirely own plot and didn't even follow the anime or manga's... I would really like if people read and review my story and told me what hey thought cause I love hearing everyone's opinions. Oh and one last thing my spelling and grammar really isn't the best so sorry...**

**~ Love at first sight ~**

" Your ugly "

Those dreaded words rang in her head as she watched the boy she had fallen in love with laugh at her and she felt broken, so she ran and ran till she was out the school grounds and heading home tears streaming down her face

' Ugly '

' UGLY '

**' UGLY '**

Was the only word running throw her head as she wasn't looking where she was going, her heart had shattered when he had told her that one cruel word. She wasn't watching where she was going and she tumbeled down a hill and when she finally reached the bottom she fell on her backf and looked up at the sky

" I'm ugly " she whispered, closing her eyes hoping to just die

.

.

.

Sunako Nakahara woke up in her comfy bed and looked around, she knew this room but it wasn't the room at her parents house no it was her room at her aunts house, how did she know? Easy her aunt had always wanted Sunako to have a pink room instead of the black and green one she had at her parents house.

Sunako tried sitting up but her head hurt to much and when she reached for it, she felt a bandage on it. Sunako sighed and kept lying down trying to figure out what had happened and then the events of the day before came rushing back to her and silent tears slid out her eyes.

The door creaked open and in stepped a handsome young man with spiky blond hair and chocolate brown eyes followed by none other Sunako's crazy aunt. Sunako's aunt stepped closer to Sunako and sighed in relieve

" What were you thinking Sunako darling? " Auntie, as everyone called Sunako's aunt asked and Sunako let mor silent tears fall and she wiped them away

" Oh Sunako, I wish you'd talk to me more about your problems, it's lucky my new boyfriends brother saw you and reconized you from the picture I have of you " Auntie said gesturing to the annoyed looking young man

" Don't mention it " he said sounding annoyed which made Sunako curious as to why he helped her if he sounded annoyed by it. Auntie's phone rang and she left the room leaving the boy and Sunako alone.

Sunako could feel his eyes on her so she turned her head to look at him

" What? " Sunako asked and he looked away

" Nothing " he said and Sunako glared at him

" If you have something to say to me, say it! " Sunako said growing annoyed and he walked closer

" You don't even know me yet you think I have something to say to you? " the boy asked and Sunako nodded

" Your a clever girl Sunako Nakahara, my name is Kyohei Takano " Kyohei said

" Yes well I'm not exactly stupid " Sunako said

" So what do you think it is I have to say to you? " Kyohei asked and Sunako glared at him

" How the bloody hell am I suppose to know? "

" But weren't you the one saying I have something to say? "

" I was but that doesn't mean I know WHAT you want to say, so spit it out already " Sunako said

Kyohei opened his mouth when the door opened and Auntie came back in

" Sunako, honey I have terrible news! Auntie has to go away with her boyfriend for the weekend so you will have to stay at Aunties house with Kyohei-kun " Auntie said hugging Sunako who patted her back

" It's fine Auntie I can manage on my own " Sunako said and Auntie shook her head

" Nonsense! Don't worry I fully trust Kyohei-kun with you my darling Sunako " Auntie said standing up and a ladder appeared at the window " Well I have to go now, goodbye you two " Auntie said climbing through the window and on the ladder and away she went.

Sunako closed her eyes and sleep soon overtook her.

_' What an ugly girl ' her classmates whispered as she ran through the never ending hall, but soon enough she swore she could see a light and picked up the pace running towards the comforting light but at the end of the light was none other than Kyohei._

Sunako woke up, sitting upright and breathing hard, looking around the room she saw it was dark and a smile crept on her face, she loved the dark.

Sunako looked around making sure no one was in the room and stood up, she looked at the clock on her bedside table it read 2:34am.

Sunako's stomach growled and she blushed knowing no one could see so she quickly walked towards the door but when she got to it, she had to grab onto the handle for balance her head wasn't healed just yet.

Sunako slowly opened her door and walked into the hall, holding the wall for support all the way to the kitchen. When she got in the kitchen she immediately went to the cupboards and found a cup on instant ramen which she popped into the microwave.

Sunako got a cup of fruit juice and gulped it down waiting for her ramen, when the microwave went off Sunako happily ate at the cup of ramen. She threw it away when she was done and moved to the wall to get back to her room but instead of grabbing hold of the wall she grabbed hold of what felt like a limb.

She looked up and there right in front of her stood Kyohei and Sunako sighed

" If you'll excuse me I'm trying to get to my room " Sunako said and Kyohei grabbed hold of her shoulders

" Are you trying to avoid me? " Kyohei asked and Sunako's heart went wild at his touch, Sunako blushed but hoped he couldn't see in the dark.

" Why would I do that I've been sleeping! " Sunako said but in truth she didn't want to run into him again because she had this weird feeling everytime he was around.

" Why are you sneaking around? "

" I thought you were sleeping and I was hungry "

" You could have woken me up "

" Why would I do that? I barely know you " Sunako said and thunder and lightning crashed in the background making Sunako jump into Kyohei's arms

" Are you afriad of thunder and lightning? " asked Kyohei to which he recieved a glare from Sunako

" No don't be stupid who's scared of thunder and lightning! " Sunako said and another crash of thunder could be heard and Sunako clutched tighter onto Kyohei.

Kyohei picked Sunako up bridal style and walked down the hall towards her room, Sunako didn't let go of Kyohei or look at him fearing he would see the blush on her cheeks, Kyohei laid Sunako on her bed but Sunako didn't let go of him and her bangs covered her eyes

" Don't leave " she whispered and Kyohei laid down next to her pulling her close

" Can you give me a good enough reason? " he whispered back

" I'm scared " Sunako said and Kyohei sighed in dissapointment

They laid there for a couple of minutes, could have been hourse in each others arms neither saying a word, Sunako was trying to calm her heart down which felt like it was going to jump out her chest while Kyohei was scolding himself for being so stupid.

" Sunako " Kyohei whispered and Sunako looked up at him

" Do you believe in love at first sight? " Kyohei asked feeling stupid

" I don't know " Sunako admitted " I use to "

" I see " Kyohei said standing up and leaving

" Kyohei " Sunako called and Kyohei stopped but didn't look at her

" Leave me alone " Kyohei said and left the room.

Sunako was confused but was glad the lighting and thunder had stopped. ' Why did he seem so sad just now? ' Sunako questioned herself.

Sunako suddenly remembered the pain in her voice when she had been rejected and compared it Kyohei's voice just now and understood, she jumped up to go talk to Kyohei but fainted half way to the door due to her head injury.

.

.

Sunako woke up on the floor, the sun was shining through the window and she jumped up

" I have to go talk to Kyohei " she said and ran to the room next to hers where she had heard the door shut the night before, when she went inside it was empty so she figured she must have heard wrong so she checked all the rooms and even the whole house through but Kyohei was nowhere to be found.

Sunako felt alone in the big house suddenly and curled up on the sofa in the living room still wearing her night gown. She cried because her heart hurt, and the pain was to much to bare but what she couldn't understand was why she only noticed her feelings now.

Kyohei walked into the house with groceries and found Sunako on the sofa crying and dropped the groceries and ran to her

" Sunako what's the matter? " he asked worried and Sunako's eyes shot open.

" K-kyohei? " Sunako asked as if she wasn't believing her own eyes

" Yes? "

" Y-your still here "

" Of course "

" Where d-did you go? "

" To get groceries for breakfast "

Sunako pulled Kyohei into a hug much to his shock but he happily hugged her back and stroked her hair

" Why are you crying? " he asked worried

" Because I thought you had left me "

" Were you afriad? "

" Of losing you yes " Sunako said and Kyohei pulled away to look her in the eyes

" Sunako " he whispered and Sunako smiled

" I think I'm in love with you Kyohei " Sunako said and Kyohei pulled her close

" I know I love you Sunako " Kyohei said and kissed Sunako

The rest of the weekend went rather well, Sunako did not return to the sweet girl she once was but Kyohei accepted her and just before he had to leave when her Auntie came back, Kyohei had asked Sunako on a date and she had accepted. Sunako still remembered about her first love who had called her ugly and during that whole weekend they were alone had been curious on why Kyohei hadn't once called her ugly

**Kimiko: Well there you have it, so please read and review**


End file.
